Rectal Suppositories
by AnimeFreak91
Summary: Stupid and crude. I was bored. R&R, Please.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else mentioned here.

* * *

This tiny fanfic is written in a Commercial style.

* * *

**Mokuba** - "Ahhhwww, Seto, I don't feel so good."

**Seto Kaiba** - "Well, maybe if you stopped eating Chocolate Phaphet, you wouldn't be so constipated."

**Tea Gardner**: (Comes out of nowhere, holding a Microphone / Infomercial music plays) - "I know! What about if you take "Big-fives"?

**Mokuba** - "'Big-fives'? What's that?"

**Joey Wheeler** - "Big-fives are a new kind of Rectal Suppositories! They are selling like Hot Cakes!"

**Tea Gardner** - "Eeeewwww! Joey! Did you have to say 'Hot Cakes' and 'Rectal Suppositories' in the same sentence?"

**Joey Wheeler** - "Well, Sooooorrry! I didn't know yoose was so sensitive! Women these days" said Joey Looking at Camera.

**Tea Gardner** - "I heard that!"

**Seto Kaiba** - "What are you geeks doing in my Office?!"

**Duke Devlin**: (Holding a camera) - "Shut up, Kaiba. Your're ruining the commercial!"

**Tea Gardner** - "Anyways, How about you take some 'Big-Fives'"?

**Mokuba** - "Ok."

**Joey Wheeler** - "Here ya go!"

(Joey grabs Gansley (Big 1) and puts him in Mokuba's hand)

**Mokuba** - "Hey! This is one of the jerks that tried to trap my brother in the Virtual world!"

**Joey Wheeler** - "Yeah. We've Shrunken The Big 5 and Gozoboro to the size of Suppositories so you can use them for yoose constipation problem."

**Mokuba **- "Good! Now I can eat them for trying to trap my brother!"

(Mokuba imitates Godzilla, grabs Gansley and opens his mouth; Gansley screams like a girl)

**Tea Gardner** - "No! You don't eat them, you...Joey, you tell him."

(Joey Whispers in Mokuba's ear)

**Mokuba** - "Eeeewwww!! Gross! But they do deserve it! Gimme that bottle!"

(Mokuba takes bottle, dumps The Big 5 and Gozoboro into his hand and runs to the bathroom)

The Big 5 and Gozoboro scream like little girls - "Ahhhhhhh!!"

**Yugi Moto** - "And, well, there you have it! Feeling Constitipated? Take 'Big-fives'!"

**Joey Wheeler** - "You'll launch a 'biggy' right out of your-"

**Tea Gardner** - "Joey!"

**Joey Wheeler** - "What? I was gonna say 'butt'."

**Tea Gardner** - "'Big-fives'! Available at a Walgreens, CVS, or a Pharmacy Store near you."

**Yugi Moto** - "Please ask your Physician if 'Big-fives' is right for you."

**Joey Wheeler** - "May cause Drowsiness, Headache, and Virtual World Nightmares involving Corporate-Family Issues."

(Needle Scratches, The gang looks at Joey)

**Joey Wheeler** - "What?" (Joey giggles)

**Tristan Taylor** - "And we're out!" (Shuts off Camera)

**Seto Kaiba**: (Voice-over) "Well, that was stupid. I can't believe I just sat there watching the whole thing."

**Tristan Taylor** - "Hopefully, Mrs. Gomez, our Drama Teacher, will grade this commercial an A+."

**Tea Gardner** - "I wanted to do a 'Stacie Orrico' Dancing Commercial, but you guys were too stubborn."

**Joey Wheeler** - "Nobody wants to dance some lame moves."

(Tea enlarges anime style; Joey and Tristan shrink in fear with a water drop on the back of their head)

**Tea Gardner** - "DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!!"

(Mokuba comes out of Bathroom smiling)

**Mokuba** - "Ahhh! What a relief!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

More Giant Mokuba Scenes!

* * *

(Mokuba is a giant 500ft kid now)

**Mokuba**: "No one insults my big brother!"

(Mokuba sits on Joey's House and squashes it)

(Joey arrives with Mai; They get out of the car)

**Joey Wheeler**: "What the hell did you do to my house?! No!! Serenity!!"

**Mokuba**: "Apologize to Seto!"

**Joey Wheeler**: "Never!"

**Mokuba**: "WHAT?!"

(Mokuba moons at Joey)

**Joey Wheeler**: "Damn! What a big, pale-"

(Mokuba now unleashes a tremendous, long fart)

**Joey and Mai**: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

(Joey and Mai get blown away along with every other object or debris)

**Mokuba**: "Bwahahaha! Now for Industrial Illusions!!"

**Pegasus**: "Croque, bring me another glass of red wine and another comic book."

**Croque**: "Here you go, Sir."

**Pegasus**: "Ahhh, thank you, Croque."

(Pegasus starts hearing Tremendous, Thunderous footsteps and ripples form in his glass)

**Pegasus**: "What was that?"

(He turns around to find a Mokuba-zilla coming towards his Castle)

**Mokuba**: "Bwahahahaha! Pegasus!"

**Pegasus**: "Noooooo!! I gotta get outta here!"

(But before he can escape, Mokuba grabs him)

**Pegasus**: "Let me go! Please!!"

**Mokuba**: "You hurt me and my brother in Duelist Kingdom!!"

**Pegasus**: (in a scared voice) "What are you gonna do to me?!"

(Mokuba grinned evily, Well, not _THAT_ evil, just in a playful "Bwahahaha" way opened his mouth, and slowly started bringing Pegasus towards his mouth.)

**Pegasus**: "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Don't eat me!!"

GOMP!

(Mokuba ate Pegasus and swallowed him)

**Mokuba**: "Mmm! Yummy! He tastes like...wine...oh, well!"

(Meanwhile, the Big 5 were in a meeting, planning to take over Kaiba-Corp)

**The Big 5**: "Kaiba-Corp will be ours!"

(They start hearing Tremendous, Thunderous footsteps)

(They turn around and see a Giant Mokuba right at the window!)

**Mokuba**: "Argh! It's you five!"

(Mokuba puts his hand through the building and smashes through the windows and grabs the Big 5)

**Mokuba**: "Bwahahaha! It's Rectal Suppository time!!" (MC Hammer song plays in Background)

**The Big 5**: "Noooooooooooooooooo!!"

Mokuba _literally_ stuck the Big 5 up his Rectum and said: "Mmm! That feels good!!"

(Meanwhile, Gozoboro was in his Mansion, eating a Steak with Vivian Wong)

**Gozoboro**: "Mmm! This steak sure is good, eh, Vivian?"

**Vivian Wong**: "It sure is!"

**Gozoboro**: "I'm glad Seto is gone! I hated that stupid little brother of his! I never liked little kids! Disgusting filthy brats!!

(They start hearing Tremendous, Thunderous footsteps)

**Gozoboro**: "What was that?!"

(Mokuba rips off the roof of the Mansion and says: "Bwahahahaha!!")

**Gozoboro**: "Oh no! It's that stupid kid!! AND HE'S HUGE!!"

**Mokuba**: "Stupid?! Oh yeah? Take this!!"

(Mokuba pulled down his pants and his underwear and whipped out his (you know) and aimed it at Gozoboro. Vivian Wong left the Mansion screaming)

**Gozoboro**: "Oh no! I'm trapped!!"

**Mokuba**: "Ahhhhhhh..."

(He gushed out billions of tons of Urine and it shot Gozoboro like a Jet Stream. It flooded the entire Mansion and destroyed everything / Gozoboro dies)


End file.
